Remember The Train
by Ira Putri
Summary: Di kereta ini, Yixing baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya/BAD SUMMARY/It's SuLay! Death Chara/DLDR/Angst Gagal/


Remember The Train.

.

.

.

By Ira Putri

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED

.

.

.

-o-

_Aku menunggumu disini._

_._

_._

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu._

_._

_._

_Berlebihan memang, tapi ini yang kurasakan._

_._

_._

_Aku menunggumu,_

.

.

-o-

**Tiiiin ! Jess jess jesss !**

"Kereta jurusan Gangwon-do telah datang. Bagi yang memiliki tiket, harap segera memasuki kereta"

Suara pemberitahuan dari pihak stasiun bergema di setiap sudut stasiun kereta bawah tanah Seoul. Semua orang berebut untuk memasuki kereta. Ada yang pulang sekolah, pulang kerja, ada pula yang iseng mengelilingi kota besar di Korea Selatan dengan kereta ini.

Hah? Iseng? Iya, itulah yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang ini. Hanya dengan bekal kamera, tas ransel dan sejumlah uang dia bisa keliling Korea Selatan dengan kereta bawah tanah ini.

Zhang Yixing -pemuda itu- menyerahkan tiket ke petugas lalu duduk di sembarang tempat. Mata cantiknya masih memandang hasil foto yang ia jepret. Hari ini hari ketiga ia berada di Korea Selatan (-karena dia tinggal di Cina). Ia sangat suka traveling dan fotografi. Ia hampir khatam mengunjungi semua tempat di Korea Selatan. Mulai dari Seoul, Busan, Gangnam, Mokpo, bahkan pulau Jeju dan pulau Nami sudah ia kunjungi.

"Yang ini buat pameran, yang ini ... Ah disimpan saja. Toh kalo dipamerin juga gak bakal dilihat," Yixing dengan lucunya mengobrol sendiri dengan bahasa Mandarinnya yang kental. Toh orang lain gak bakal tau dia ngomong apa.

Yixing menatap sekitarnya. Keretanya berjalan santai. Orang-orang disana tampak kusut dan kumus-kumus(?), iyalah pada mau pulang ke rumah dari aktivitas seharian.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Yixing. Matanya menatap sosok pemuda berwajah angelic yang duduk di pojok gerbong. Pemuda itu menggunakan pakaian musim dingin (-seperti jaket tebal, topi, celana dan sepatu boot). Padahal ini masih musim gugur.

"Orang yang aneh," Yixing terkikik geli. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk memotret pemuda itu. Yixing mengambil kameranya. Membidik sasarannya dan

**JEPRET !**

Yixing menatap hasil bidikannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum sadar kalau dia telah difoto, pikir Yixing. Tapi saat ia akan menatap pemuda itu, pemuda itu hilang.

"Kemana dia ?" Yixing menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Mencari pemuda itu. Tidak ada. Apa dia langsung pergi saat setelah difoto, pikir Yixing.

Tapi sesaat, Yixing menaikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia memasang headset di salah satu telinganya. Menikmati lagu yang ia setel di i-Pod nya. Sampai ia turun dari kereta itu.

Tanpa Yixing sadari, pemuda berpakaian dingin tadi memperhatikan Yixing.

.

.

.

-o-

_Kau datang !_

_._

_._

_Kau memotretku, tapi kau tak menyadari keberadaanku._

_._

_._

_Aku merindukanmu.._

_._

_._

_._

-o-

"Annyeong, Yixing-ah. Selamat ya! Hati-hati," ujar namja chubby yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Yixing.

"Annyeong. Xie xie, Xiumin-ge !" Yixing membalas lambaian tangan Xiumin tadi, dan masuk ke kereta.

Stand pameran hasil foto Yixing menang di acara pameran fotografi yang diikuti 3 negara Asia Timur (-Korea Selatan, Cina dan Jepang). Tentu saja Yixing sangat senang mendengarnya. Ya, sekarang dia senyum-senyum sendiri saking senangnya. Untung gak dianggep orang gila.

Karena penumpang kereta penuh, Yixing kebagian tempat duduk di pojok gerbong. Yixing memasang headset di telinganya seperti biasa. Melihat hasil foto-fotonya yang masih disimpan di memori kamera DSLR nya ***tuh kamera bikin ngiri author aja #curcol***

"Bzzz..."

Yixing menangkap suara gemetar di dekatnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Bingo! Di sebelahnya persis namja berpakaian dingin kemarin duduk meringkuk di pojokan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Terdengar jelas oleh Yixing desahan dingin keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Agassi ? G-gwaenchanayo ?" Yixing memberanikan diri bertanya pada namja itu. Bukannya menjawab, tapi namja itu malah menggigil. Badannya bergetar dan wajahnya disembunyikan di antara dua lututnya.

"Lay .. Lay .. Lay .. Sshh .. Bzz"

Namja itu mendesah lagi (-jangan berpikiran yadong loh). Terdengar jelas oleh Yixing. Apa dia kena hipotermia, batin Yixing. Yixing pun memberanikan diri hendak menepuk pundak namja itu, tapi ...

"Gege ?"

Suara anak kecil membuyarkan kegiatan Yixing. Yixing menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu. Anak lelaki kecil lucu yang sedang memeluk erat boneka panda sebesar tubuhnya.

"Gege sedang apa ? Gege berbicara sama siapa ?" Anak kecil itu bertanya pada Yixing dengan bahasa Mandarin yang ... Bener-bener bahasa Mandarin(?)

"Ge-gege sedang berbicara dengan dia," Yixing menunjuk ke sebelahnya -namja itu-, tapi namja di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba hilang !

**GLEK !** Yixing seperti susah menelan air ludahnya sendiri. Benar tadi dia melihat namja itu menggigil di hadapannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang tanpa jejak ?

"Gege ngomong sendiri ?" Anak kecil itu bertanya lagi.

"Ee.. Emm.. Ah, siapa namamu anak manis?" Yixing berusaha mengalihkan perhatian anak itu.

"Wo she Tao, gege,"

"Oke, Tao-er. Kamu pernah lihat orang-orang di TV? Em, tau film perang? Nah, ada gege disitu ! Gege yang main film perang itu. Gege lagi latihan dialognya. K-kau mengerti maksud gege ?" Yixing membual pada anak bernama Tao itu.

"Shen ma? Wah, gege hebat. Tao berarti harus rajin berlatih wushu biar kayak gege !" ujar Tao polos sambil memperagakan sedikit jurus wushunya.

Yixing tersenyum maklum pada anak kecil itu. Namun, pikirannya tak luput dari namja hipotermia tadi.

"Apa aku pernah melihat namja itu, ya?"

**Jess jess jess !** "Kereta telah tiba di stasiun bawah tanah Busan. Mohon periksa kembali barang Anda. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan,"

Yixing turun dari kereta itu. Kepalanya menoleh kembali ke tempat duduk yang tadi ia duduki. Namja hipotermia tadi terlihat duduk disana.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Hei, namja hipotermia?"

.

.

.

.

.

-o-

_Kau melupakanku?_

_._

_._

_Atau penyakit lupamu kumat lagi ?_

_._

_._

_Aku sedih melihatnya._

_._

_._

_Tapi aku senang kau menyadari keberadaanku_

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu, aku menunggumu ..._

_._

_._

-o-

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat dasar jerapah !"

Yixing menggerutu pada seorang pemuda jangkung di depannya. Ia ngos-ngosan karena kalah cepat jalan dengan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Yixing hyung, jangan memanggilku jerapah. Emangnya hyung, tak beda jauh dengan kuda ! Harusnya larinya cepat," Pemuda jangkung tadi malah balik memarahi Yixing.

"Seenaknya saja kau, Chanyeol ! Aku bukan kuda, tapi unicorn ^o^" Narsis sekali kau, hei Zhang Yixing.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terserah kau saja, hyung. Cepatlah, kau sudah ditunggu,"

Kini, Yixing dan Chanyeol berada di sebuah cafè pinggir jalan raya Jo-seon. Setelah memasuki cafè, Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang namja berkulit tan yang duduk di sebelah jendela.

"Kkamjong ! Apa sudah lama menunggu ?" Chanyeol menyapa namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Kkamjong' itu mengerut. "Namaku Kim Jongin, bukan Kkamjong. Seenaknya saja kau,"

"Ah, apa kau Kim Jongin ? Cover boy sekaligus model majalah remaja itu, kan?" Yixing mencoba mengenali Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar. Kamu fotografer yang punya akun Zhang LayXing itu? Senang sekali bertemu denganmu,"

Mereka bertiga mengobrol seputar Jongin yang meminta Yixing untuk memotret sekaligus menjadi tour guidenya dalam acara Model Tour ke Cina. Yang ikut sepuluh orang model di agensi yang ditempati Jongin. Setelah setengah jam dibicarakan, akhirnya tercapai kata deal.

Chanyeol meminjam memori kamera Yixing, dan dilihatnya hasil foto Yixing dari laptopnya.

"Hyung, fotomu bagus-bagus. Wah kalo gini bisa dong minta tolong fotoin aku sama My Baek pas pre-wedd?" celetuk Chanyeol memuji foto-foto Yixing.

Yixing tertawa mendengar Chanyeol tadi. "Bisa, tapi gak gratis loh,"

"Ee.. Yixing-hyung?" Jongin memecah tawa antara Yixing dan Chanyeol.

"Ne, ada apa Jongin ?" tanya Yixing.

Jongin menunjukkan salah satu hasil foto Yixing. "Hyung memotret siapa ini ?"

Saat Yixing melihat foto itu, dia kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Foto itu adalah foto dimana Yixing memotret namja hipotermia di kereta bawah tanah kemarin. Tapi di foto itu, sosok namja hipotermia itu tak terlihat. Hanya background pojokan gerbong kereta.

"Tidak mungkin ... Pa-pasti ini kamera a-ada yang tidak beres.. A-ada orang yang aku foto disini.." Yixing bergetar hebat.

"Ah, yang benar hyung ? Hyung kan pelupa," Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. Begitu pula Jongin.

Yixing menyangkalnya. "Benar ! Aku tidak lupa itu ! Aku yang memotretnya sendiri kemarin. Dia memakai baju musim dingin. Padahal ini masih musim gugur bukan ?"

Jongin menatap Yixing intens. Sekelebat pikiran masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Yixing hyung. Apa ... Kau mengenal namja bernama Junmyeon?" tanya Jongin.

"Ah, Jonginnie bukan saatnya untuk..."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan namja yang kau ceritakan," Jongin memotong perkataan Yixing tadi.

Yixing diam sejenak. Junmyeon.. Junmyeon.. Junmyeon ...

**Telolet telolet telolet (?)**

"E-eh, maap interupsi. Hapeku bunyi, dari Baekhyun. Maap, maap. Lanjut, lanjut silakan silakan. Biar aku pergi," Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya dan pergi menjauh dari Yixing dan Jongin. ***YAK PARK CHANYEOL DASAR TUKANG RICUH AUTHOR KUTUK LO JADI TIANG MESJID(?)***

Oke, abaikan soal Chanyeol. Kembali ke Yixing dan Jongin. Raut muka mereka tampak lebih serius dari pembicaraan pertama mereka.

"Ah, begini saja hyung," Jongin pun memecah keheningan. "Deskripsikan saja wajah namja yang hyung temui dan potret itu,"

Yixing pun menjawabnya. "Ee, ya. Dia lumayan tampan. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Tapi.. Aku hanya melihatnya dari samping. Lagipula, dia pucat sekali. Apa itu yang namanya... Junma? Junmyo? Juna? Jun.. Jun..."

"Junmyeon, Yixing-hyung," Jongin membenarkan.

"Ah, ya itu. Tapi maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia, Jongin-ah," lanjut Yixing.

Jongin membuka file foto di hapenya. Menunjukkan salah satu foto seorang namja. "Bagaimana kalau dengan namja ini ?"

"I-ini..." Yixing mengingat wajah namja dalam foto itu. "Aku pernah mengenalnya. Tiga tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya di kereta bawah tanah. Aku sering melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Suho. Kau mengenalnya, Jongin?" lanjut Yixing dengan polosnya.

Raut muka Jongin mulai berekspresi kaget setengah mampus(?). "Hyung nggak bohong... Benar, hyung benar-benar nggak bohong,"

"A-apa maksudmu, Jongin-ah?"

"... Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Lay,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~flashback: on~

"Ah, aku seperti orang bodoh disini," Yixing memasuki kereta bawah tanah Seoul. Yixing menatap sekitarnya. Banyak sekali orang yang berdiri di kereta itu. Berdesak-desakan.

"Je-jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida," Yixing mencoba menerobos orang-orang dengan bahasa Koreanya yang... Yah, sepertinya dia harus belajar banyak.

Ia pun akhirnya duduk di pojok kereta. Bersebelahan dengan seorang namja. Yang bisa Yixing lakukan adalah berdoa. Berdoa agar ia nggak tersesat untuk pulang. Hari ini masih musim dingin, pastinya Yixing gak mau pulang dalam keadaan sudah jadi boneka salju.

"Hai, apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya namja di sebelahnya memecah lamunan Yixing.

"A-aniyo," Yixing memalingkan mukanya.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea," Namja itu mengoceh lagi.

"Memang bukan,"

Hening menerpa mereka. Yixing hanya meremas ujung jas sekolahnya. Harap-harap cemas agar ia tidak tersesat. Sementara namja tadi terus memperhatikan Yixing yang menurutnya ... Menarik.

Namja itu memecah keheningan lagi diantara mereka. "Ah bahkan aku belum berkenalan denganmu. Siapa namamu?"

Yixing menoleh ke arah namja itu, lalu ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Z-zhang Yixing..."

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Kalo ngomong yang keras dikit dong,"

"Aish, panggil saja aku Lay," Ups! Yixing lupa kalau nama Lay itu nama dari tokoh komik yang ia baca. Terlalu terobsesi, batinnya.

Namja itu manggut-manggut. "Baiklah, Lay-ssi. Kalau kau bukan orang Korea, berarti kamu orang mana?"

"Aku dari Cina. Aku baru enam bulan disini," Yixing menjawabnya. "Harusnya aku sudah bisa,"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia mengajarimu bahasa Korea. Tak perlu bayar. Cukup kita sering bertemu di kereta ini saja." Namja itu menawarkan bantuannya.

Yixing menolak. "G-gak usah. Aku juga tidak akan lama di Korea. Lagipula, a-aku juga orangnya pelupa,"

"Gak usah sungkan," Namja itu memberikan dua buku kecil. "Datang saja sesukamu. Aku selalu ada di kereta ini,"

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo gomawo!" Yixing menjabat tangan namja itu. Rona merah tersamar di kedua pipi namja itu.

"Kereta telah tiba di stasiun kereta bawah tanah Seoul. Mohon periksa kembali barang Anda. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan," Pemberitahuan dari pihak stasiun memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Oh, sebentar-sebentar," Yixing kembali menoleh ke namja itu. "Aku belum tahu namamu!"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja aku Suho,"

"Oke, Suho-ssi. Annyeong !" Yixing melambaikan tangan ke arah Suho, dan berlari keluar stasiun.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, Lay. Harusnya 'annyeong' bukan 'annyoung'. Yeong, yeong. Annyeong haseyo,"

"Aish, susah sekali. An.. An.. Yeong. Annyeong haseyo,"

Suho dan Lay -Yixing- belajar bahasa Korea di ruang tunggu stasiun. Kereta jurusan Seoul belum datang. Kesempatan inilah yang dimanfaatkan mereka berdua untuk belajar bahasa Korea.

"Oke, sekarang aku tes. Artikan tulisan bahasa Inggris ini ke bahasa Korea," Suho menulis soal di kertas kosong. Setelah itu diberikannya pada Yixing.

Yixing melengos. "Aaah~ Jangan susah-susah dong, Suho,"

"Kalo gak susah bukan belajar namanya," Suho menyentil hidung Yixing. Membuat sang empunya merona.

**Jess jess jess !**

"Eh, keretanya datang !" Suho dan Yixing berseru bebarengan. Keduanya kaget, lalu kemudian tertawa.

Suho menggandeng tangan Yixing. "Ayo masuk, Lay-ah,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bzzz... Puah, dingiin.."

Suho meringkuk di sudut stasiun. Menunggu seseorang. Ia melirik jam dinding stasiun. 12 PM KST. Kenapa dia belum datang?

"Lay .. Lay .. Lay .. Dimana kau ?" Suho mendesah panjang menahan rasa dingin yang menerpa kota.

Selama hampir lima jam Suho menunggu seseorang di stasiun. Namun orang itu tak kunjung datang. Ia meringkuk, berjongkok, bahkan berbaring di sudut stasiun sembari menunggu.

Suho berdiri. Menahan keseimbangan dirinya yang berjalan sempoyongan.

"Lay.. Asal kau tahu bahwa ... A-aku mencintaimu... Aku menunggumu, Lay. A-aku takut... K-kehilanganmu..."

Suho perlahan berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Berharap orang yang ia tunggu sudah ada di hadapannya. Namun nihil, tak ada orang selain dirinya di sana. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya.

"A-aku terlambat.. Aku terlambat, Lay. Aku terlambat, aku terlambat..."

Suho terduduk bersimpuh. Ia tak bisa menahan hipotermia di tengah hujan salju yang menerpa. Kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya mengabur.

"W-wo ai ni, Lay. S-saranghaeyo..."

BRUK !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~flashback:off~

"Hei ! Tunggu ! Ah, shit !" Yixing merutuki keterlambatan dirinya menggapai kereta.

Terlambat ? Ya, dia terlambat jam keberangkatan kereta bawah tanah yang mengantarnya ke Seoul. Yixing melirik jam keberangkatan kereta di atasnya. Ada lagi keberangkatan ke Seoul tapi satu jam lagi.

Yixing menoleh ke kanan-kirinya. Tak ada siapapun. Ini tengah malam. Andai ia kabur dari ocehan Jongin karena tak kuat menangis. Menangis mengingat orang yang diam-diam mencintainya tiga tahun lalu.

Jongin sebenarnya adalah adik dari Junmyeon, atau yang ia kenal sebagai Suho. Yixing terpaksa meninggalkan Suho karena ia sudah dijemput orang tuanya ke Hunan, Cina. Ia tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Suho. Selama hampir lima jam menunggunya di tengah badai salju. Suho meninggal karena tidak kuat menahan hipotermia. Yixing tak kuat menahan tangis dan sesalnya pada Suho.

"Tuhan, beri aku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan maaf padanya.. Aku mencintainya.. I-ini salahku. Semuanya salahku.. Suho-ah.."

**Tiin tiiin ! Jess jess jess !**

Yixing memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kursi tunggu stasiun. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok namja berpakaian musim dingin, familiar baginya. Perlahan ia mendekati namja itu. Namja itu mengigil. Semua tubuhnya bergetar menahan dingin. Dan sekilas Yixing melihat ada air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata namja itu.

"Suho..." Yixing memanggil nama namja itu. "Aku datang, Suho-ah.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Suho. Suho tetap dengan posisinya. Meringkuk dan bergetar. Melihat itu, Yixing menangis keras.

"Suho.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae..."

"..."

"Maaf aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu. Maaf membuatmu mati menunggu orang bodoh sepertiku,"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Suho. Maafkan aku.. Suho jangan diam saja jawab aku! Hiks hiks hiks..."

"..."

Yixing jatuh bersimpuh di depan Suho. Menangis keras di depan arwah orang yang ia cintai dan bodohnya ia berharap agar ia dapat menyentuh Suho sekali ini saja.

Tiba-tiba tangan dingin menyentuh pipi Yixing. Yixing mendongak. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yixing bahwa yang menyentuh pipinya adalah Suho. Tunggu ! Kenapa bisa ? Suho sudah mati !

"Suho..." Yixing mencoba memegang tangan Suho yang menyentuh pipinya. Yixing bisa merasakan tangan dingin milik Suho. Mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Kemudian Suho memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya pada Yixing. "Aku tahu kau akan datang,"

Suho mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yixing. Memiringkannya dan menempelkan bibir pucatnya ke bibir plump milik Yixing. Awalnya Yixing terkejut, tapi setelah itu ia menikmati bibir dingin Suho. Mereka berdua saling melumat bibir mereka yang menempel. Dua bulir air mata pun akhirnya keluar dari pelupuk mata Yixing.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat Yixing kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Suho menghapus air mata Yixing.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lay,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Suho,"

"Kau mencintaiku, Lay?"

"Tentu saja, Suho. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu,"

Yixing menangis lagi. "Aku tahu itu, Suho. Aku tahu.. Ini salahku. Aku meninggalkanmu,"

"Sstt sstt jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Lay-ah. Kamu gak salah," Suho menenangkan Yixing. "Ini memang takdirku, Lay. Jadi tolong jangan menyalahkan takdir,"

**Tiin tiin! Jess jess jess !** "Kereta jurusan Seoul telah datang. Bagi yang telah memiliki tiket harap segera memasuki kereta,"

Suho kemudian berdiri. "Keretamu sudah datang, Lay,"

"Tapi, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu, Suho,"

"Aku memang sudah mati," Suho mendekat ke Yixing lagi. Menempelkan telunjuknya pada dada Yixing. "Tapi aku selalu ada di hatimu,"

Suho melumat kembali bibir Yixing. Yixing merasa seperti terhipnotis ciuman Suho. Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan ? Tuan ? Apa anda tidak apa-apa ?"

Yixing membuka matanya. Kemudian duduk terbangun dari kursi tunggu stasiun. Ia menatap sekitarnya. Terdapat kereta jurusan Seoul yang menunggunya. Tapi dimana Suho?

"Tuan? Anda tertidur ?" Seorang petugas stasiun menepuk pundak Yixing, membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ee.. Apa anda melihat seorang lelaki memakai baju musim dingin di stasiun ini ?" Yixing melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh pada petugas itu.

Petugas itu tertawa kecil. "Tuan, ini masih musim gugur. Musim dingin dimulai bulan depan. Mungkin anda kelelahan dan stres. Ah, apa anda ingin ke Seoul ? Kereta jurusan Seoul akan berangkat 5 menit lagi,"

Yixing menatap kereta itu. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya. Berterima kasih pada petugas tadi, lalu berlari memasuki kereta. Setelah ia masuk, Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah stasiun. Sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat sosok Suho menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Suho..."

Ingin sekali Yixing keluar kereta, tapi pintu kereta sudah tertutup. Yixing hanya bisa menatap Suho dari kaca pintu kereta. Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing dan mengatakan 'saranghae' sebelum kereta berjalan membawa Yixing ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'In this train, I met my first love. And in this train, I lost him. Ini takdirku. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyalahkan takdir. For him, I'll remember this train' -Yixing_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS END

-Author Bacot Area-

Njiir, ini epep nista bikin author nangis #elapingus. Kayaknya terlalu baku dan bertele-tele deh =_=

Gak ada angst nya sama sekali. FF ini sangat disayangkan kalo gak dibaca. Dan yang FF Stalker, gak ada yang nanya siapa Kris Eka Mulyana ya(?) #abaikan. Oh ya, balesan reviewnya lewat PM ya. Makasih udah baca FF author yang pertama -Stalker- sama yang ini. Review dari kalian sangat dibutuhkan.

Mind to Review ? Klik reviewmu dibawah ini :D


End file.
